


softly, surrounded by rain

by kingsocean



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Petting, M/M, Massage, Purple Prose, Sex Toys, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsocean/pseuds/kingsocean
Summary: Cor gives Noctis a back massage he so desperately needs, and then some. pwp Cor x Noctis





	softly, surrounded by rain

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted on my tumblr, I forgot to post it here, probably easier to read and find on this site.  
> As per my note on the tumblr post: -- "it always bothered me that noctis can’t handle the back massage at galdin quay, either he’s too tense and it’s too painful or it’s too awkward being in public and he’s too uncomfortable. poor boy."
> 
> I would like to explore more Cor and Noctis relationship, Noctis seems to praise Cor a bit, he sounds grateful to have Cor on his side and all, I like them together.

When they got to the hotel room, the maid was cleaning. She left after laying out new towels, and they waited for her to be gone before they close the curtains, and fell into bed. Noctis wrapped his arms around Cor, around his neck, tightly, face pressed to Cor’s jaw to nuzzle into that stubble.

        Cor sighed, and ran his hands through Noctis’s hair. The wind whistled through the cracks in the sliding glass door, and rain pattered on the balcony and the windows. The sky and sea were grey outside of Galdin. Noctis feels every touch of those warm rough hands, warming him deeply in their cold little room.

        His presence alone was so warm and calming Noctis did not feel cold and timid in any silence between them. Of all the weekends they picked to spend at Galdin, it would be the one where there was nothing but cold wind and rain, and rough seas. Noctis didn’t mind. Cor didn’t seem to either. The trip consisted of being in bed all day, ordering room service, drinking hot chocolate and tea and laying naked in each other’s arms after a long night.

        They kissed until their mouths were red and gasped warm breath in the cold air. Noctis felt Cor holding his hips, and he started to shift, unbuttoning his pants, and Cor helped pull them down, and set them aside. Noctis takes them off with his undergarments in one go, his cock is slender like the rest of him. Noctis’s body has scars, and Cor explores it with his eyes, the slim scar around Noctis’s chest, along his arm, near his hip, and on his lower back. It is nothing to the amount that Cor has, yet Noctis has seen him, and still looks at him with passion, with blue flame in his eyes, that Cor is something desirable, even a body like his, and Cor feels like he is burning.

        Noctis slipped off his clothes, and watched Cor sit up, grasping a bottle of hotel lotion from the drawer. He uses his hands to help Noctis onto his stomach. Noctis breathed soft, and shut his eyes. He tried to relax himself. Yet Cor didn’t do what he thought.

        His hands come to his shoulders. Cor’s hands are slick and warm, and Noctis realizes he’s rubbed the lotion over his hands to warm it. Cor’s hands are both caught at his shoulders, and Cor squeezed tight, and Noctis made a sound similar to the first night they made love, low, desperate, and so unusual he looked surprised when it happened.

        “Ahh…” Noctis had his anxieties, his body was so uncomfortable being touched like this, even more so than sex, yet… “Oh!” He nearly jumped when Cor quickly slid his hands down, squeezed around his hips, and pushed his thumb right into Noctis’s tense lower back. Noctis shuddered.

        “Ah… again…” He panted.

        “That feel good, your Highness?”

        “Everything you do feels good Cor…” Noctis finds himself somehow sinking into the very soft mattress, and totally able to give himself up to Cor. Cor studied him. Noctis was a lean creature, bone and sinew, scars from his so easily harmed life. Cor fought for everything, and in a world like that, it feels so good to have Noctis at his side. To have something he could keep, even just for this moment.

        “Tell me if it hurts.”

        “It doesn’t.”

        “If it does, you have to tell me.” Cor’s hands squeeze so viciously tight around his back, thumbs digging into that tight muscle. Another shudder. Cor can see Noctis’s skin prickling. Cor ran his finger along the bump of Noctis’s spine. Hands slick with lotion, he starts at Noctis’s lower back, and starts to slowly push up and outward, feeling Noctis squirm, his body is so tense, but it relaxes as best it can.

        “Cor…” His voice, slightly slurred and breathless, is always stunningly beautiful, and Cor found himself suddenly craving to hear it again. Each tense muscle his hands searched for. Cor’s hands were all over him, squeezing, pushing, thumb and finger kneading into the man’s back. Cor squeezed around his sides, feeling around Noctis’s ribs. He goes up, sliding up his sides, and feeling his hands just rough against his skin. There was a stickiness now with the little lotion he hand, and Cor reached for more, a dollop of it in his palm, rubbing it warm, between his fingers, around his thumbs.

        Then he goes back for Noctis’s shoulders, and squeezed. Noctis groaned, a deep shuddering sound, and Cor watched him clasp the bedding, pulling on it.

        “Does it hurt?” Cor asked.

        “It feels good..” He mumbled, such a whining tone. Cor leaned over, and sunk down to be close, kissing Noctis’s temple. He was slow about it, but he lifted his weight off his legs, and put his weight on his arms, pushing into Noctis’s shoulders. “Oh– gods..” Noctis keened, squeezing the bedding so hard his knuckles turned white.

        “What’s the occasion?” Noctis asked in a slurred voice while Cor began to ease back.

        “You felt tense this morning… I figure you need it.” Cor whispered his reply.

        “Thank you.” The Prince expressing gratitude was rare, so Cor had a feeling he really did enjoy this. He continued, tiny circles with his thumbs into Noctis’s shoulders, squeezing close to the neck, sliding lotion all over him, and near his chest.

        Cor brought his hands down Noctis’s spine, pushing, popping ever so often, and moving back towards his lower back. Then he slid his hands up again, just feeling Noctis’s slicked up skin. For a while his movements were soft, he just wanted to feel Noctis, so he did, his hands were callous, but he could still feel how soft Noctis’s skin was, how good he felt.

        “Cor…” Noctis finally pushed himself up on his elbows, and turned on his back to look at Cor. Cor smiled, seeing that his face was bright red.

        Noctis wrapped his arms around Cor, and kissed fervently, as Cor sank into the bed Noctis bucked his hips and he felt how hard the Prince had gotten through his denim. He smiled in the kiss, feeling chapped lips on the Prince’s soft skin, his stubble against the Prince’s chin, those teeth biting at his lips, Noctis’s cheek seeking to rub against the stubble.

        They had made love so many times in this bed, and Cor was not objecting another go. Cor slipped into the bedding, and began to pull apart his uniform, folding it was embedded in his mind, but Noctis was slowly getting that out of him, one kiss at a time slowly numbing his brain. He didn’t have to think about how bad he was at this, how old he was, how inexperience, Noctis’s lips made him drunk and numb and he could conquer the world like that.

        He feels Noctis has slid off his pants, and he’s too drunk on Noctis’s skin to even think about it, he’s just got his hands trailing down his hips, arms around his waist, and Cor feels Noctis begin to take his pants off. No objections, only objecting to the idea that he has to let go of Noctis for a moment to get his clothes off, so Cor begins to pull of his shirt, while Noctis, slips the pants off, they meet back up, Cor feels his legs, even as scarred as they are, and they feel so good between those supple tight muscles of Noctis’s own thighs. Their legs intertwine. Noctis sighs into their kisses, each time he’s biting nipping, and slipping his tongue in for a second, before he dives, devouring Cor’s mouth, soft pink and red, and wet, the plush of his mouth against his tongue has Noctis shuddering, his hips buck.

        Cor moans into the kiss, feeling how hard Noctis is, his cock hard against his belly, Cor feels himself growing as well. He feels Noctis’s hand leave him, and slowly run down his own buttocks, Cor smirked, and grasped Noctis’s leg, pulling him open.

        “Oh gods..” Noctis moaned, and slowly he grasped and tugged at the string between his thighs. Cor ran his hand down to join Noctis’s, and felt Noctis pulling the first anal bead out on a long string of them.

        “I can’t believe you fit them all in.” Cor remarked. “And walked around the restaurant with them.”

        “It was your idea first.” Noctis hissed, but it was hardly a complaint. “Ah– oh, fuck.” He grunted, and Cor felt his cock twitch. “Pull it out for me, please, it’s too much.”

        “All right.” Cor replied, and reached down, pulling, and giving a harsh tug, enough for Noctis to yelp. He smiled, and continued, slowly, feeling how much resistance he got, how Noctis’s insides pulled at the bead, and one, two, three popped out each with Noctis’s moans growing louder and louder.

        “Ah!” Noctis yelped. One of the beads grazed right against his prostate, and his hand curled around Cor’s strong bicep, and he shuddered, gasping, feeling his hips starting to shift.

        “Was that too much?” Cor asked.

        “No.” Noctis felt his voice waver a bit. “I just… I want to last… don’t want… not yet. I want you inside me before that.”

        “Take it slow then.” Cor pulled the remaining beads out. Noctis was a gasping mewling thing in his arms, slowly nuzzling against his stubble, kissing his jaw, whispering something in his ear. Cor held Noctis by the hipbone, and leaned over, pulling out some of the lube they had bought before coming here. It was half used by now.

        “I swear…” Cor remarked. “You make me like this.” He was never very aroused or horny before, not even seeking one night stands for flings like this, but Noctis at his side, his moans, his whispers, his panting, the way he moved, his muscles tightened and his skin felt, it was overwhelming how deeply they both wanted it.

        “That’s blame I’m willing to take.” Noctis whispered. He heard Cor uncap the lube, and he leaned forward, keeping his knees apart. Cor’s fingers are thick, and Noctis shuddered, and felt himself sink into the bed, and against Cor’s body. He uses two, probing, opening, smearing lube, but Noctis had been stretched since this morning, and he wanted nothing but for Cor to just take him as rough as humanly possible.

        “Mhm… Come on… please… Marshal.” Noctis squirmed a bit, and felt Cor’s finger slide out. He smears lube on his own hardened cock, and Cor slips inside Noctis with such ease, and it feels like a feather brushing against his soft spot. Noctis sees stars for a second.

        “Fuck!” Noctis shouts, and slaps his hand over his mouth. The walls aren’t very thick, and the restaurant can probably hear them. Noctis shuddered, suddenly clamping down. He hears Cor moan, a husky beautiful deep sound, and it makes Noctis almost cum right then and there. He feels himself filled up, and sinks against Cor, able to trust him and relax in him completely.

        Cor isn’t soft with him, not worried about breaking him, he doesn’t see Noctis and treats him like a broken thing, all those scars, all _his_ scars, all Noctis’s princeliness, it means nothing, Cor fucks him hard, makes his orgasm rip from him like a runaway horse. He’s so harsh and beautiful and Noctis wants that, he wants to find beauty in that and not all the prissy royalty he’s supposed to be.

        It doesn’t take long, Noctis feels himself panting, squeezing, clasping Cor’s arms. Noctis arches, moans, breath punched out of him, burning, electric, grounded by Cor’s hands, bringing him back down to earth. He falls apart, and lets Cor slowly pound into him. Slow sweet strokes, Cor kisses his face and tells him he did good, and Cor whispers nothing else, because Noctis doesn’t need to hear it, he feels it in Cor’s body, how calm and good and warm he is. Cor groans, and Noctis feels warmth flood inside him. He shuts his eyes blissfully, seeing stars behind his eyelids.

        Slow, achingly slow, Cor slips the beads back inside him, and Noctis feels how much looser he is after fucking Cor. He pants, knowing Cor will come down from his high and want to clean, but all he wants is to sleep. He settled his head on the pillow, looking at Cor. A soft kiss. His eyes are clouded and warm. He knows they’ll clean up later, but for now, he settles into bed, and Cor even joins him, skin stuck a bit with sweat, but Cor will handle it. They’re warm, and content, and slowly bring the blanket to their necks as they notice how cold it is. For now, they rest.

The rain outside continues to fall.


End file.
